Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy absorption material, and in particular to absorb sound energy and to provide a shield or sound barrier and sound absorption system using substantially air-impermeable sheets.
Background
The attenuation of low frequency sound and vibration has been a challenging task because the dynamics of dissipative systems are generally governed by the rules of linear response, which dictate the frictional forces and fluxes to be both linearly proportional to rates. It follows that the dissipative power is quadratic in rates, thereby accounting for the inherently weak absorption of low frequency sound waves by homogeneous materials. To enhance the dissipation at low frequencies it is usually necessary to increase the energy density inside the relevant material, e.g., through resonance.
It is desired to provide a portable sound damper that takes advantage of the structure of metamaterials, and yet is easy to handle and deploy.